Todos dicen I love you
by bars-9
Summary: One shot [Spoilers HBP]: El 14 de febrero está lleno de amor y corazones rojos. Pero a Ginny solo le recuerda a Harry, y a Draco le deprime ver lo asquerosamente feliz que es la gente. Sin embargo, San Valentín guarda sorpresas para todos...


Disclaimer: no soy Cupido, ni mucho menos Rowling.

Ya que nunca nadie me regala nada por San Valentín, este es mi regalo para todos vosotros. Un pequeño one shot con SPOILERS (lo pongo así en mayúsculas para que luego no me vengan las reclamaciones) bastante significativos sobre el sexto libro.

Y por cierto, los que estáis acostumbrados a leer mis historias supongo que sabréis que lo mío es la comedia. No os asustéis porque en el resumen haya puesto drama… tan solo es que el fict es algo más serio que los demás. Solo eso.

Hechas todas las advertencias, a leer este fict que por si las dudas, no tiene nada que ver con la peli de Woody Allen, pero el título me venía que ni pintado.

**Todos dicen I love you**

Cuando la profesora McGonagall anunció que se iba a organizar un baile con motivo de San Valentín, a todo Hogwarts le pareció algo que iba en contra de las leyes de la naturaleza. Y no solo porque lo hubiera dicho precisamente McGonagall, de la que te podías esperar cualquier cosa menos un baile de San Valentín, sino porque en aquellos momentos nadie tenía ánimos para celebrar nada.

- ¿Se ha vuelto loca? – preguntó Ginny sorprendida al tiempo que los murmullos se apoderaban del Gran Comedor.

Hermione se quedó en silencio, observando detenidamente a la profesora, como si se le hubiera caído un mito al suelo.

- A mí no me parece tan mala idea – opinó Ron – Un poco de alegría no viene mal.

- En mitad de una guerra no hay lugar para la alegría – terció Hermione con gesto sombrío, olvidando a la profesora McGonagall y posando sus severos ojos sobre el pelirrojo.

Ron enmudeció, no solo por el tono duro de la chica, sino por lo cierto en sus palabras. Hacía meses que no se reía con naturalidad. De hecho hacía meses que no se sentía con fuerzas para reír, ni siquiera para sonreír.

Hermione se levantó súbitamente.

- ¿Dónde vas?

- A la biblioteca – contestó ella secamente.

Ron no perdió de vista a la joven hasta que ésta desapareció tras las puertas del Gran Comedor.

- Está muy cambiada – murmuró el pelirrojo con la mirada perdida.

- Todos hemos cambiado, Ron.

- Ya, pero ella… ella ha cambiado demasiado.

- Está preocupada.

- Todos estamos preocupados, sobre todo por Harry… - Ron se calló de repente – Lo siento.

- No importa – aseguró Ginny bajando la mirada.

Ginny revolvió la leche de su taza con parsimonia. La mención del solo nombre de Harry conseguía aguarle el día entero.

- ¿Has tenido noticias de él? – preguntó la joven, intentando aparentar naturalidad.

- No. Todavía no…

- ¿Crees que…? – Ginny dejó la frase en suspenso con la preocupación pintada en su rostro.

- Estará bien – aseguró su hermano – Siempre lo está.

Ginny volvió a posar sus ojos sobre la mesa. Estaba preocupada. Todos estaban preocupados. Empezando por Harry y terminando por Harry. Desde que había desaparecido en busca de los horcruxes, apenas habían tenido noticias de él. Tan solo cartas esporádicas y escuetas, diciendo que estaba bien pero si dar más detalles.

- Creo que no aguantaré mucho más aquí – murmuró Ginny al cabo de unos momentos de silencio.

- Harry nos pidió que nos quedáramos en Hogwarts – le recordó el joven, aunque por el tono de voz él tampoco aguantaba estar encerrado en el castillo mientras su mejor amigo se jugaba la vida.

- ¿No será que quiere llevarse todo el mérito de salvar el mundo?

Ron tan solo tuvo fuerzas para esbozar una pequeña sonrisa ante el comentario de su hermana.

ooooooooooooo

Intentaba poner atención en las clases, pero últimamente la concentración brillaba por su ausencia. Ni siquiera Tranformaciones, su asignatura favorita, conseguía captar toda su atención. Su mente se escapaba una y otra vez, fuera de los muros de Hogwarts, para ir a parar en Harry y en lo suicida que era su mejor amigo.

- ¿Le habrá pasado algo? – susurró Hermione en medio de una explicación de la profesora McGonagall.

Ron abandonó el intento de traducir las palabras de la profesora a un lenguaje más comprensible y se volvió hacia su amiga.

- Ya sabes que él siempre está bien.

- Hace mucho que no escribe – objetó la joven con preocupación.

- Ya lo hará, Hermione. No te preocupes.

Hermione iba a replicar algo, pero la austera mirada de su profesora la obligó a callarse. Sin embargo, a la salida del aula de Tranformaciones volvió a la carga.

- ¡No entiendo cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo! – exclamó la joven – Hace más de un mes que Harry no escribe… igual está…

La frase quedó en suspenso y Hermione se arrepintió de haber pensado en voz alta.

- Harry está bien – sentenció Ron con esa seguridad tan extraña que adoptaba cada vez que hablaba de su mejor amigo.

Un silencio pesado cayó sobre los dos amigos, tan solo roto por las palabras de la recién aparecida Ginny.

- ¿Pasa algo? – se preocupó la pelirroja entrando en la Sala Común.

Silencio por parte de los dos. Ginny miró alternativamente a su hermano y a su amiga, pero optó por no ahondar más en la herida.

- ¿Con quién vais a ir al baile? – cambió la joven radicalmente de tema.

Ron y Hermione cruzaron miradas.

- Con Ron – respondió ella.

- Con Hermione – terció el pelirrojo al mismo tiempo.

- Olvidaba que sois novios – murmuró Ginny maliciosamente.

- ¡No somos novios! – exclamaron los dos a la vez.

Ginny amplió su sonrisa pícara ante la reacción de ambos.

- Os besáis, vais de la mano, estáis siempre juntos… para mí y para el resto de Hogwarts sois novios.

Esta vez fue Hermione la que cambió el rumbo de la conversación, alejándola hacia terrenos menos movedizos.

- ¿Y tú con quién piensas ir?

- Es obvio que con una foto de Harry no… creo que iré sola – dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa triste.

- ¿Aunque te lo pida alguien?

- Aunque se lo pida alguien – aseguró Ron cumpliendo con su papel de hermano protector.

- ¡Ron! – le regañó Hermione – Deja que sea ella quien decida.

- Aunque me lo pida alguien – corroboró Ginny, en una de aquellas raras ocasiones en las que estaba de acuerdo con su hermano.

ooooooooooo

Odiaba San Valentín desde su primer curso en Hogwarts. Aún guardaba en su retina el bochornoso recuerdo de aquel año y aquella estúpida poesía que le había escrito a Harry.

_Tiene los ojos verdes como un sapo en escabeche_

_y el pelo negro como una pizarra cuando anochece._

_Quisiera que fuera mío, porque es glorioso,_

_el héroe que venció al Señor Tenebroso._

- ¿Un sapo en escabeche¿Una pizarra cuando anochece? – recordó Ginny en voz alta - ¿Por qué me pareció una buena idea en ese momento?

Sin embargo, aquel año su odio por esa fecha había vuelto con fuerzas renovadas. Ese 14 de febrero, todo parecía recordarle a Harry.

Absolutamente todo.

El Gran Comedor adornado con corazones.

Las chicas murmurando sobre lo que iban a llevar puesto esa noche.

Las tarjetas anónimas.

Las parejas besándose.

Sobre todo, las parejas besándose.

Hubiera dado lo que fuera por ser ella la que cuchicheaba emocionada con sus amigas sobre el baile. La que desenvolvía con ilusión su regalo de San Valentín. La que esa noche iría colgada del brazo de Harry y vestida con una túnica magnífica.

Y sin embargo no lo era.

Ginny sacudió la cabeza con brusquedad, reprendiéndose mentalmente por estar pensando en tonterías cuando Harry se estaba jugando la vida. Además, ni siquiera estaban juntos… ¿por qué se empeñaba en imaginar continuamente babosadas en las que Harry y ella eran los protagonistas? Aquello no iba con ella, así que le echó la culpa al espíritu romanticón que parecía inundar Hogwarts ese día.

Iba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que antes de que se diera cuenta de lo que había ocurrido, se encontraba de culo en el suelo con todos sus libros desparramados por el piso de piedra.

- ¿Además de imbécil ahora también eres cegato? – preguntó Ginny con dureza al ver que el motivo del choque había sido Malfoy.

Sin embargo, el rubio no respondió a la provocación. Tan solo se quedó mirándola, como si acabara de descubrir que ella también era una persona.

- En vez de mirar, podías hacer algo más productivo – habló de nuevo la joven, amontonando todas sus cosas que aún estaban en el suelo – Ayudarme a recoger todo esto no estaría mal.

- ¿Tú tampoco eres feliz? – fue la extraña respuesta que recibió la pelirroja por parte de Malfoy.

Esta vez fue Ginny la que se quedó paralizada, mirando con perplejidad a la persona que tenía delante.

- ¿Cómo dices?

- Te pregunto si eres feliz o no – repitió Malfoy con infinita paciencia.

- ¿Estás bien, Malfoy? No es que me importe pero… desvarías un poco¿sabes?

Malfoy resopló con angustia, como si estuviera intentando explicar algo de suma importancia pero Ginny fuera muy tonta y él demasiado listo.

- Se ve a la legua que tú no eres feliz – continuó hablando el joven – Hoy es San Valentín y todo el mundo está feliz. Asquerosamente feliz. Tú eres de las pocas que no es feliz.

- Me parece que mi estado anímico no es algo que te importe ni que puedas adivinar – contestó Ginny dándose la vuelta.

La pelirroja terminó de recoger sus cosas y continuó caminando, aunque acertó a oír las últimas palabras de Malfoy.

- Asquerosamente felices. Por lo menos hay alguien normal, aunque normal sea mucho decir de una Weasley.

Ginny sonrió imperceptiblemente. Por un momento, incluso había echado de menos el tono despectivo que Malfoy reservaba solo y exclusivamente para su apellido.

oooooooooooooo

A pesar de que en un primer momento Ginny había calificado de locura la ocurrencia de la profesora McGonagall, lo cierto es que la pelirroja pudo comprobar que había sido una gran idea. Por unas horas, Hogwarts había olvidado que la muerte y el terror reinaban tras los muros del castillo y se había dejado llevar por el espíritu romántico de San Valentín.

Aunque ese espíritu romántico repateara a Ginny.

Sentada en su silla, la pelirroja observaba como Ron y Hermione bailaban una canción lenta. Ginny esbozó una pequeña sonrisa al ver como su hermano susurraba algo al oído de Hermione, pero recobró el semblante serio al pensar que aquel sería uno de los pocos momentos que la pareja tendría para ellos solos.

Harry y ella apenas habían tenido momentos de esos.

Ver a Ron y Hermione le hacía recordar más que nunca a Harry, pero al echar un vistazo al comedor Ginny se dio cuenta de que faltaba algo más. Algo que llevaba viendo desde que había llegado a Hogwarts. Ginny pensó que si Dumbledore estuviera vivo, en ese momento estaría sonriendo, viendo como sus alumnos bailaban, ajenos por unas horas a lo que ocurría en el exterior.

Pero Dumbledore estaba muerto. Y sin Dumbledore, Hogwarts ya no era lo mismo.

- ¿Bailas?

Ginny levantó la cabeza dispuesta a rechazar la invitación pero se quedó a medio camino al encontrarse con la mano tendida de Neville.

- Claro – aceptó ella con una sonrisa.

Al principio Ginny dejó que fuera Neville quien la guiara, pero tras comprobar que tres años después de aquel lejano baile de Navidad su amigo aún no había aprendido a coordinar los pies, decidió tomar ella el control.

- ¿Y tu pareja?

- He venido solo – contestó Neville.

- Porque has querido. Hermione me dijo que dos chicas de sexto…

- Ya sabes que soy demasiado tímido para ir con alguien a quien conozco solo de vista – le cortó el joven.

Ginny se quedó en silencio.

- ¿Y tú¿Por qué has venido sola? – atacó Neville por su parte.

- Yo ya tengo mi pareja espiritual.

- Aunque esa pareja esté en paradero desconocido…

- Jugándose la vida para salvar al mundo mágico. Y ni siquiera estamos juntos – completó Ginny intentando disimular la tristeza – Sí. Soy así de tonta.

- El amor es tonto – sentenció Neville.

Ginny asintió imperceptiblemente con la cabeza, dándole la razón a su amigo.

oooooooooooooooo

A diferencia del bullicio que llenaba el Gran Comedor y que había conseguido aturdirla, los jardines de Hogwarts estaban sumidos en el más absoluto silencio. La felicidad y el espíritu empalagosamente romántico que parecía haberse apoderado de estudiantes y profesores a Ginny le parecía antinatural. En medio de una guerra, como había dicho Hermione, no había lugar para la alegría. Por lo menos para ella.

Sin embargo, allí fuera, parecía haber alguien más escapando de todo aquello. Aunque ese alguien más fuera la persona a la que Ginny menos deseara ver en esos momentos.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Malfoy?

- Escapar de todo aquello – el rubio miró largamente a Ginny – Supongo que tú también haces lo mismo, porque está claro que…

- No, no soy feliz – completó ella malhumorada, recordando el fortuito encuentro con Malfoy del día anterior.

La situación era cuanto menos pintoresca. Weasley y Malfoy. Enemigos de toda la vida. Sentados en el mismo banco. Y hablando de la felicidad.

- Me asquean – la voz de Malfoy cortó el repentino silencio – Me repugna ver como en medio de tanto caos son capaces de encontrar la felicidad. Aunque solo sea momentánea.

- Dirás que te dan envidia – corrigió la pelirroja sin ni siquiera mirarle.

- Y me deprimen.

Ginny suspiró.

- A mí también – confesó ella sin saber exactamente porqué lo estaba haciendo. Confesarse ante un Malfoy, se entiende.

- ¿Te recuerdan a Potter? – preguntó Malfoy realmente sin mucho interés en la respuesta. Simplemente, le apetecía hablar. Aunque hablar significara implicar a Potter en la conversación.

Aquella extraña pregunta devolvió a Ginny a la no menos extraña realidad. ¿En qué momento de la noche Malfoy y ella habían acabado sentados en el mismo banco, confesando lo deprimente que resulta ver que todo el mundo a tu alrededor es feliz?

- Sí – contestó la pelirroja finalmente – Comprenderás ahora porque me resulta imposible ser feliz. Y más si es San Valentín – Ginny guardó silencio durante unos segundos - ¿Y tú¿Qué es lo que te impide ser feliz?

- Todo – fue la lacónica respuesta de Malfoy – Ya ves que lo mío es mucho más complicado.

Ginny se quedó callada de nuevo pero, por primera vez desde que habían entablado aquella extraña conversación, posó sus ojos sobre los de Malfoy. Grises, planos, sin vida, carentes de brillo… si la cara es el espejo del alma, Ginny pensó que Malfoy nunca había sido feliz.

- ¿Sabes? – comenzó ella a hablar de nuevo, pero esta vez utilizando un extraño tono que Malfoy no pudo descifrar – Creo que hay una manera de ser felices. Aunque sea por unos segundos.

Y casi sin quererlo, Ginny se acercó a Malfoy quien, al darse cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir, frunció el ceño.

- ¿Y en qué consiste esa manera de conseguir la felicidad momentánea? – preguntó él, alzando las cejas.

- Creo que ya lo sabes.

Ginny se aproximó más. Tan solo unos centímetros.

- Soy un Malfoy – le recordó el rubio – Y tú una Weasley.

- Somos dos amargados incapaces de disfrutar de San Valentín.

De nuevo, la distancia entre los dos se acortó casi de manera imperceptible.

- Esto es absurdo – susurró Malfoy, aunque a pesar de ello él también continuaba acercándose más a Ginny – Tú nunca serás mía. Y yo nunca seré tuyo.

Ginny suspiró debido a la proximidad. Puso sentir como su aliento se entremezclaba con el del joven.

- La propiedad es un robo – le recordó la pelirroja – Y además es San Valentín.

Ninguno de los dos supo quien dio el paso definitivo. Quizás fue Malfoy. O quizás fue Ginny. O quizás lo hicieron los dos. Pero el hecho es que lo hicieron y antes de que se dieran cuenta, no eran solo sus alientos los que se entremezclaban. Ambos sabían que aquello era un beso sin ningún tipo de sentimiento, importancia o significado pero, como había dicho Ginny, era San Valentín.

* * *

Un Draco/Ginny algo peculiar con un Harry/Ginny espiritual de por medio. No es la típica historia de amor para San Valentín porque tal y como ha dejado Rowling la situación no pega mucho (bueno, ni mucho ni nada), pero como esta pareja es de todo menos usual pues al fict le ocurre lo mismo.

Y ya que éste ha sido mi particular regalo para vosotros, espero recibir algo a cambio. Y si ese algo son reviews, pues muchísimo mejor.

Por cierto, el fict lo voy a presentar al concurso del aniversario HA así que si os ha gustado, lo podéis votar del 1 al 15 de marzo en los foros. Gracias por adelantado.

Besotes y feliz San Valentín.

bars9


End file.
